


Break of Dawn

by iamsiriuslyriddikulus



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsiriuslyriddikulus/pseuds/iamsiriuslyriddikulus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"my favorite college experience is when i had a 7am class and the kid next to me literally poured a monster energy drink into his coffee said 'i’m going to die' and drank the whole thing" Based off of this post on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break of Dawn

Campus lacks its usual hustle and bustle at six forty-five in the morning. 

It’s quiet. Most people are tucked into bed. But Oliver hates large crowds and the pushy club advertising that comes with late morning and early afternoon classes. He pushes his glasses up his nose and opens the door to the chemistry building. His feet click on the tiles as he walks over to his class. He takes a deep breath and steps inside, making his way toward the front of the room.

People slowly file in. The classroom is small for an introductory level class, but Oliver knows that there are other, later slots for the lecture portion. He glances around him as the seats fill. Most people are still in their pajamas. One guy is asleep on his desk. Oliver shakes his head.

Two minutes before class starts, a guy stumbles into class looking vastly disoriented. His button-up shirt is wrinkled and not buttoned properly. His pants are terribly creased, and his hair is still wet from the shower he probably took ten minutes ago. The seats in the back are filled in, so he sits next to Oliver and slams a Monster drink and a venti Starbucks cup on his desk. A little bit of coffee spills on his desk, but the guy doesn’t seem to notice.

Oliver can’t help but stare as the guy smoothes down his hair and looks down at his drinks. The guy proceeds to pop the top of his Monster and his take the lid off of his coffee. It’s only then that Oliver realizes that the coffee is just a tall in a Venti cup. “I’m going to die,” he says as he starts to pour the Monster into his coffee.

“That’s not healthy,” Oliver says. “Maybe you shouldn’t take this class.”

“Yeah, tell me about it.” The guy sticks his finger in, flinching only slightly at the heat before stirring. “I went to sign up last night, and all other fucking chemistry classes are filled up, and I need this to graduate.”

“Same. Umm, wow. Couldn’t you ask the professor to let you into a different level?” The guy pulls his finger out and licks off all the Monster-coffee mixture. “Maybe you shouldn’t drink – Well.” He cuts off as the guy takes a sip and winces.

“Connor Walsh.” The guy turns to look at him and gives him a tired smirk. “And it’s not as bad as you’d think.”

“I wasn’t really worried about the taste. More about you killing yourself or something.”

“Eh, there are worse ways to go.” Connor laughs and takes another sip. “God, who decided to make seven AM classes even  _legal_?”

“I really think you should stop drinking that.”

“Too late for that now.” Connor grins as he takes another, bigger gulp. “I don’t even like fucking chemistry.”

“I doubt anyone in here is particularly thrilled.”

“Yeah, well, I guess we’ll have to suffer through it together. And my lab is at like six PM. God fucking dammit.” He slams his head down with a force that sounds like it hurts, and Oliver’s eyes go wide.

“You okay?”

“Fine.” Connor’s response is muffled by the desk. “Absolutely fine.”

“Is your head bleeding?”

“It was just a light tap.”

“It sounded like a lot more than that.”

“C’est la vie,” Connor says. He lifts his head up, and, sure enough, there isn’t even a bump or a bruise on his head. When he turns toward Oliver, though, he has a gleam in his eyes. “You know, you’re kind of hot. I mean, in a nerdy way.”

Oliver opens his mouth, but before he can respond, he professor steps in. “Sorry for the delay. Let’s get started with your syllabus, shall we?”

Oliver can’t help but think that it’s going to be a long semester.


End file.
